


File 2: The Man Who Always Stands Left

by TenshiWarrior



Series: The Guide to the Unexplained [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiWarrior/pseuds/TenshiWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The triplets investigate a man who is always standing on his left side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	File 2: The Man Who Always Stands Left

_We got everything ready?_

 

_Yup, plans and theories are all set up._

 

_This is so exciting!_

 

_Alright, start recording._

* * *

 The camera turned on, and it showed, Dipper, Mira and Mabel in the town of Gravity Falls. Mira was holding the camera, pointing to her brother and sister. “You sure this is on?” Dipper asked, tapping lightly on the camera.

 

“Yeah, the red light means it’s going.” Mira replied.

 

“Okay good.” He said before clearing his throat, and his eyes looked into the camera, “Hello, and welcome back to the Guide to the Unexplained. Today, my sisters and I investigate the next anomaly of this town.”

 

Dipper and Mabel held up the title card made of cardboard which had read “Anomaly 82…”

 

“ ** _Lefty_ ** ” 

 

“You’re probably wondering what we mean by the title card Lefty.” Mira said turning the camera towards her, “Well, we’re talking about this guy.” Mira turned the camera over to a man the was facing left.

 

“Sure he may looks normal.” Dipper said, “But if he’s so normal… Explain why he’s always facing left. Literally, my sisters and I have been following everywhere, and not once have we seen his right side, and neither has anybody else. Mabel, Mira, you’re theories?”

 

Dipper took the camera from Mira and pointed the camera towards her and Mabel.

 

Mabel held up an envelope that had read, “Top Secret”

 

“Theory #1!” Mabel said taking the picture from an envelope, “He’s hiding an embarrassing sunburn!”

 

“Theory 2.” Mira said, taking a picture from the envelope, “He was in a war, and has a horrible scar.”

 

Mabel took out a third picture, “Theory #3: Half-man, half-lizard man!”

 

Mira removed a fourth picture, “Theory 4: He’s a beast that’s cursed.”

 

“And theory 5, my personal favorite.” Mabel said with a smile, before removing the final picture, “He’s normal! And Dipper’s just crazy!”

 

Dipper had basically smacked the picture out of her hand, “That’s not a theory!” Dipper said, “Ignore that last one!”

 

Mabel couldn’t help but laugh at Dipper’s reaction.

 

“Today’s the day we’re going to find out!” Mira said. They had soon ran into the bowling alley just across the street, and opened the front door, finding the man that was always facing left. “Hello! Good afternoon sir!” Mira greeted.

 

“I’m sorry, camera’s aren’t allowed in here.” The man said to them.

 

“Uh, it’s not on.” Dipper said pretending to turn off the camera.

 

“He bought it.” Mabel whispered.

 

She stood next to the camera while, Dipper and Mira stood at the counter. “So… If it’s not too much trouble, can you grab those bowling shoes for me?” Mira asked, “On your… **_Right side_ **?”

 

The man pointed to the ones on the right, “Those ones?”

 

Mira nodded her head. The man went ahead to get them, but didn’t turn to his right side as he picked up the bowling shoes and placed them on the counter. “There you are ma’am.” He said.

 

“Thanks.” Mira replied looking at Dipper. He winked his eye, and took out of wallet from his pocket. Dipper purposely threw his wallet over the counter and on the man’s right side. “Whoops!” Dipper said, “I dropped my wallet. It’s over there. Your right side. Could you maybe turn around and…”

 

The man sighed and went to pick up Dipper’s wallet, still not turning around as he did. He handed his wallet back to Dipper, and he took it from him. “There you are sir.” He said as he did this.

 

Dipper sighed, “Fine… could you just get our ball for us?”

 

“I don’t see why not.” He said as he left the counter. With the man distracted, Dipper motioned Mira to grab the camera, and Mira went with a quick pace. They walked over to the man as he asked about their bowling ball.

 

“Let’s see, looks like maybe it’s in here…” The man said.

 

“I was thinking it could be a--- **NOW!!** ” He said shouting to his siblings. Mira and Mabel had forced him to turn around and they were in for a shock.

 

“What the--!?”

 

“Oh my--!”

 

“Holy cupcakes!!”

 

There before them they saw that on the right side of the man was all robotic and tiny little aliens were controlling him. They mumbled a few words to one another before noticing the triplets standing there completely in shock by what they were seeing.

 

“Guys!” One of the little aliens shouted getting the others attention.

 

The triplets gasped when they saw the little aliens look at them.

 

“ **WE’RE BLOWN! SHUT IT DOWN!** ” Another little alien shouted before taking out a cube, “ **SHUT IT ALL DOWN!** ”

 

Each of the aliens had swallowed the cubes and dropped to the ground before exploding.

 

“ **THE TIME HAS COME!** ”

 

“ **THE TIME HAS COME!** ”

 

“ **THE TIME HAS COME BROTHER!** ”

 

“I can’t! I have a family!”

 

“ **YOU SIGNED THE OATH!** ”

 

Once all the little aliens were gone, the robot dismantled itself before bursting into flames, turning to ash. The sprinkles turned on and everyone in the bowling alley and started to explain. The triplets on the other hand quickly ran to the exit of the bowling alley.

 

“Well, that concludes this Guide to the Unexplained anomaly #82!” Dipper said to the camera.

 

“Guys!” Mira said, “I think we should burn this tape!”

 

And just like that there was static.


End file.
